memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Diana
Wonder Woman, officially known as Princess Diana of Themyscira, is a demigoddess who leads a double life as the CEO of a large company called Themyscira Industries as well as a vigilante. She maintains a third "normal" identity for her private life when not bringing peace to the outside world. History Princess Diana was born on the all female amazonian island of Themyscira to her mother, Hippolyta through an unknown means. Diana eventually left her home and established a business in Los Angeles under the assumed identity of Diana Prince. She soon decided to use her above average strength and skills to fight crime. Donning a costume to conceal her identity she made her crime fighting debut as "Wonder Woman". Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Wonder Woman was several times stronger than the average human being, and could bend steel pipes in her bare hands, or lift heavy machinery with little to no effort. She could also use her powerful leg muscles to propel herself through the air, leaping over high obstacles such as walls or fences. Due to her divine nature, Wonder Woman possess vast superhuman strength stronger than most Amazons. *'Superhuman Speed': While not quite as fast as Flash, Diana can both run and fly at considerable superhuman speeds, and uses her reflexes to deflect most attacks with her bracelets. *'Superhuman Stamina': Diana's advanced Amazon musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human. As a result, her muscles produce far less fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. Her stamina enables her to exert herself at peak capacity for very lengthy periods of time without tiring at all. *'Superhuman Durability': Diana's Amazon skin, muscle, and bone tissues have many times the density of the same tissues in the body of a human being, granting her a strong degree of invulnerability to blunt force trauma, as well as a high resilience to pain. She is invulnerable to any type of magic. She is also highly resistant to energy-based attacks. However, Diana can be wounded by bullets, as well as pointed and very sharp objects, to which she is vulnerable. She generally compensates for this, however, by wearing her signature bulletproof bracelets. *'Healing Factor': Despite her astounding resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Diana. However, due to her Amazon metabolism, she is able to heal a few times faster than a normal human. However, she cannot heal from moderate to catastrophic wounds, lost organs or severed limbs and must then resort to a ritual to restore her back to full health. *'Ageless-Immortality': Due to her being the daughter of Zeus and Hippolyta, Diana is an Immortal, capable of living for eternity without visibly aging, with Diana having lived for at least 5,000 years. However, she may be beyond illness, but is definitely not beyond death or destruction. *'Master Combatant': Diana is extremely skilled and formidable hand-to-hand combatant, a master of uniquely Amazon martial arts, as well as an expert in most types of Amazon weapons, though she most frequently uses her bracelets, lasso and sword, with centuries of combat experience. This makes her one of the most powerful individuals in the universe. Weaknesses *'Limited Invulnerability': Although Princess Diana has nigh-invulnerability, this is only to blunt objects or blunt force trauma, such as a powerful blow from a super-strong opponent. Sharp objects, such as knives and bullets can pierce her skin like they would any other human's, which is why her combat armor and bulletproof bracelets are such crucial parts of Diana's weaponry. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Bracelets of Submission': Used by Wonder Woman to repel bullets. Weapons *'Lasso of Truth': Used to subdue enemies. It's mystical properties can force those ensnared in it to tell the truth. Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes